Object detection is a key component of many image processing and computer vision systems that enable a computer to locate and classify objects within an image or sequence of images. Classic examples of object detection include facial recognition, and object tracking. Processes for automated image tracking can also be useful for detecting objects or patterns that might not be immediately apparent to human viewers of the image. The ability for computers to perceive and comprehend visual data is key for enhancing the capabilities of computer systems to interact with, and provide feedback on, their environment.